


Shopping

by akiizayoi



Series: Trades [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Miora, platonic, trade fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Manjoume and Mio have been forced to go and get Judai some snacks. || trade fic for @mascraponii on twitter!





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mascraponii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mascraponii).



> i??? don't really know what my summary is but i hope you like it @mascraponii!! mio's an adorable character to write for

Manjoume groaned a little, looking back at Mio who was trudging along and pushing the trolley along the ground. She glanced up at him with her big green eyes, blinking a little in confusion.  
“What do we need?” He grumbled, a light pout forming on his lips; this boy really hated shopping for food. Why would Judai and Johan send them on this mission?  
“Uh…” She stopped in her tracks, peering upwards from her white fringe, trying desperately to remember what they had been specifically told to get. After a moment of silence, a lightbulb seemed to flicker above the petite girl’s head, and she rummaged in her jacket’s pocket to find the little scrap of paper that had their list on it.  
“Well?” He walked closer to her, peering over at the words on the page.  
“Pepsi.” Of course that was her response what else would Miora want?  
He just rolled his eyes, but in a slightly playful way that he saved for his best friend (that he’d never admit to). “So… Pepsi. Judai sent us for pepsi.” Somehow he highly doubted this.  
“…..Yes.” Her expression changed to a slightly shifty expression. This was an addiction.  
“Fine.” a loud sigh escaped and he ushered her forwards. “Alright, come on then. We’ll find the pepsi.”

A good hour later, they stood by the till, a trolley full of pepsi, chips, and other various junk foods that their two friends demanded they picked up. This grocery haul really… was not healthy, bar a bunch of apples that Jun had fought for (despite Miora never even arguing against this).  
“…How much is this going to be?” The white-haired girl, piped up, glancing between the cashier and her friend.  
“Eh, don’t worry about it,” he wavered the comment off with a movement of his hand. “I have a credit card.” Of course he did.

“I’m tired.” A huff escaped her lips and she pursed them, showing just how unimpressed she was. Having to walk back to Judai’s in scorching heat was too much for her. The boy by her was in a similar state.  
“Should we sit for a bit?” He pointed in the direction of a bench under a shaded tree. His black outfit really was too much for this heat.  
“I mean, sure.” She made her way over, sitting down and dumping her collection of bags down, before rummaging in for a pepsi.  
When he sat down, he was instantly handed a can; surprising. “Huh, thanks.” He opened it and took a long gulp. “Should we just stay here for a bit?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
